She Went all the Way
by First of the Geeks
Summary: Seventeen year olds Lily Evans and James Potter are foes to the greatest extreams, have been for forever. But what happens when for an assignment for Advanced DADA they get paired up to spend an entire month together in the Forbidden Forest? R/R!
1. Tied to a Chair in a Not so Kinky Way

~(*)~ Well, I just came to find out that my formatting was off on this ff, and I decided to fix it. I know that you guys care so much. ~(*)~

Lily sat strapped to a chair.

She wiggled her wrists, and found that they were tightly bound robe ties to a chair. She looked around and saw that she was inside of the boy's dormitory. Lily groaned. She didn't know how she got that way, but she was pretty much certain that she knew who did it. 

After that horrendous nightmare that Lily had had that night, she went downstairs to finish reading her book, Pride and Prejudice, only to no avail. For when she got down there, she saw that her archenemy, James Potter, sitting with his annoying friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Hoping to get her book and leave before they saw her, she trotted down the stairs, picked up her book, and was about to head back up the stairs when she heard, "Now, where do you think you are going, Evans?"

The person who spoke was none other James. He was lying on one of the couches in front of the fire, while Sirius and Remus sat on the floor around them. He obviously thought that he was much better than even his so called friends. And, if she was like him, she probably would think so too. 

Ever since the second year, James H. Potter had been the most popular boy in all of Hogwarts. He was on the Quidditch team, a prefect, was in a lot of the advanced classes, and was very handsome. Lily was all of these things (Well, except for the handsome part...), yet she had never gained any of the popularity that James had. And, even though she was the captain of the Quidditch team, James was still more popular than she was.

"Oh, I don't know, Potter," she spat the words like some kind of swear, "up to my room?" 

James exchanged mischievous glances with his friends and said, "I don't think so, Lily." He never called her Lily unless he was about to do something harsh. Which was exactly what he did. Because, a second later, Lily was pinned to the ground by James and CO.

Now, this would be heaven for almost all of the girls at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was only natural, for all of the guys were extremely good-looking. Sirius had black hair, shinning gray eyes, and a great body (or so she was told by most of the female population at school). Remus, on the other hand, had brown hair, blue eyes, and the body of a Quidditch player (even though he didn't play). But James, James had the best body of Marauders. He had messy black hair, light blue eyes trimmed with small black glasses (which only made him cuter), exceedingly tall, broad shoulders, and a square jaw. 

But, of course, Lily was immune to their charms.

"God, get off." Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Ok, Remus, Sirius, get off. I got her," James said. And, after they got off, and some of the pressure was relieved from her chest, she was able to breathe again. Well, that is until James, getting up from off of her himself, moved. Lily, thinking that she was going to get off easily, went to prop herself up, was pushed down.

"Where are you going?" James asked with one of trademark smirks. 

"Well, you're letting me go aren't you?" Lily asked quite foolishly. James just shook his head in response. 

Then, all of the sudden, James was straddling her. His legs were around her hips, his hand pinning her wrists to the floor. This was, of course, a very uncomfortable position for Lily to be in. It reminded her of what she had seen not too long ago with Sirius's ex girlfriend Iona. They were wrestling after a big fight that they had had. As it was, that was the end of their relationship. 

"James," Lily said in a warning tone. Lily was known around school to be a very. . Noncommittal. She wouldn't let anyone get near her; she only had three friends. Bekki, Tasha, and, Melissa. And, even though she was academically very smart, and was on the Quidditch team, she didn't have very many friends. Also, it was said that she wasn't willing to get into any serious relationship. 

And, even though she was staggeringly beautiful, she would always be an insolent, ambiguous, and insubordinate girl. Being the only girl in twelve years to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, she would have been respected if it weren't for one thing. She was insufferable. She would demand practices almost everyday, work them to the bone, and she would always stick top schedule, no matter if it was rain, snowing, or was hotter than Hell. 

But, besides all of this, Lily was, even though she had no clue of it, extremely sought after. Looking at her as he pinned her down, he could see why. With her shoulder length riot of russet colored curls, that looked as if crying to be plucked. Her body was curvy, long and muscular, and everything that most guys looked for in a body. Along with that, her eyes were a shining green that looked as if they were searing into your sole . . . Hell, James would have been attracted to her if not for one thing: He loathed her and her annoying habits. Not many men could say that they weren't enthralled by her, but James could. 

James did not seem to notice that Sirius was sulking in the corner of the Common Room, lying on top of Lily as he was. Neither did he see that Remus was starting at James with interest. James very rarely handled his pranks alone. Not that he needed the help. It was just that James and the Marauders made a vow that they would do their pranks together. 

Remus had never really minded when James took command of the situation. Actually, he didn't mind at all. He preferred not helping actually; it allowed him to let his mind wander on other things. Like how he was going to get Lily's friend Melissa Zelifko to fall for him. Remus had "loved" Melissa since the first time he had seen her, way back in their first year. 

With her glowing blond hair, and perfect teal eyes, she was everything he ever wanted in a girlfriend. Not to mention the fact that she was sarcastic, playful, and didn't care what people thought of her. Remus didn't like participating in pranks involving Lily because he knew that Melissa, above all else, loved her friends more than anything, and would most certainly kill anyone who hurt any of her friends. 

But, seeing how James was doing most of the work, Remus didn't need to worry about Melissa putting a death warrant on his life. So, as he looked on, he thought about Melissa. Almost on impulse, Remus' mind shot towards his bedroom, where, under his bed, he had a picture of her.

In it, Melissa was smiling, putting her arm around him and Lily. Remus wasn't even supposed to be in the picture, but, just as they were about to take the picture, he jumped into the camera. Melissa, seeing some potential, for some reason unknown to Remus, put her arm around him and smiled into the picture. Remus loved her smile. She had the cutest dimples he had ever seen, and he . . .oh, there were many things that Remus loved about Melissa. But there was no time to wander with his thoughts, for Lily was putting up quite a fight where James was concerned.

James was sprawled on his back. Lily had just used her newest move. Well, it was a new one to him. She had pushed up his elbows, and kneed him in the back. It was a move her father had taught her over the summer. Lily guessed that her father had thought that boys were swarming over her like bees on honey, which was actually so far from the truth, that it was funny. 

Lily, realizing that she only had about thirty seconds before James would get up from the floor, she raced towards the staircase. But not quick enough, for as soon as she reached the stairs, she was grabbed by the wrist and turned around. But, instead of James, it was Sirius. Lily had never seen him with such a tight expression on his face. Meanwhile, James was withering on the floor in pain. Maybe she hit him harder than she thought. Remus wasn't there: he had ran upstairs the minute she had gotten away from James.

"Oh, um.... hi Sirius." She said trying the pull her wrist out of his grip. "Um...I just think I'll be going. Buh-Bye now." Nut Sirius just shook his head, black hair smacking him in the forehead. Sirius was really creeping her out.

"You won't be going anywhere for a long time, Lils. Not for a long, long time." His gray eyes were smoldering like coals in a fire.

"Um. Why's that?" Lily asked, somehow knowing that she was in for some big trouble.

"I think you know, WHY Lils. Only question you should be asking is for how long?" And, he picked her up and headed towards the Boys' Dorm.

Lily had been in the Boys' Dorm many times before. Once in her fourth year, when Professor McGonagall had lost her voice and had sent Lily up to start yelling at the boys. But that was three years ago, and she hadn't been in there since then; and she never wanted to go back in there again.

But, apparently, she wasn't going to get her wish fulfilled. For Sirius, with a look of determination on his face, kicked open the door to the dorm and set her down on the bed closest to the doorway. Lily, for some unknown reason, knew that it was James' bed. Perhaps it was the picture of a black haired woman wearing light blue dress robs, or maybe it was the Quidditch magazine on the pillow. Or maybe, God forbid, it was by some intuition that told her that it was his bed. Lily just about puked when she thought of this. 

Lily was so surprised about being lead into the Boys' Dorm by none other than Sirius Black, that, by the time Sirius popped up with some rob ties, she could not move. With revelation, not fright. Lily did not even get scared. Well, at least that's what everyone else said, and, Lily just adapted to it. 

In about thirty seconds, Lily was tied down to a chair-Now where did the chair come from?- and she couldn't move. Sirius, despite being somewhat dumb (well, in Lily's opinion) really knew how to tie a person to a chair. Lily, after having this thought, gagged. She didn't even want to know what made her think of that.

Remus was, Lily noticed, sleeping. Well, he was until Sirius went over to him, slapped him across the face, growled, "Get up, Pop n' Fresh" and slammed his foot onto the floor.

"I'm up, I'm up. What do you want?" Then he saw Lily and raked his hands through his brown hair. Then he looked up towards Sirius, his blue eyes pleading. "Please tell me you didn't. I don't think I could forgive you if you did" Lily was looking at them with wide eyes. What was Remus talking about?

Sirius didn't answer. He just said, "Keep an eye on her," and went out the door. Probably to go and get James off of his bony butt. Meanwhile, Remus was muttering under his breath, "She'll never forgive me. How could I let this happen to her best friend?"

How COULD he let this happen to Melissa's best friend? Getting tied up to a chair in the Boys' Dormitories. Sirius was really sinking to new lows. For a brief moment, he thought of heading towards the Girls' Dorm, where he knew he'd find Lily's friends. But, he knew, from past experience, that Melissa was a silent sleeper, and probably would wake up even if there was a war going on in the Great Hall. But, at least he'd get brownie points for helping save her best friend.

Remus was heading towards the door, had his hand on the doorknob, when it opened up to find Sirius and James standing in the doorway. Sirius glaring in Lily's direction, James holding his butt. Lily probably would have laughed had it not been for two things. One, she was pretty sure that Sirius would do something harsh. Two, she was gagged with, (here she shuddered), a sock.

Lily knew that Sirius was taking things way out of proportion. God, she only knocked James on his ass. What? Was James sensitive him his "Manly parts"? Lily highly doubted it. James was as much a "player" as Sirius was. Only Remus (excluding Peter) was interested in a steady relationship. The only problem was, he couldn't find the right woman for himself. Which was really too bad, seeing how Remus was such a sweet, caring, reasonable person. If only Lily could-

Lily's thought about setting Remus up with someone was cut off when, the man in question said, "Sirius, what ARE you doing?"

Sirius, all of a sudden, looked calm and said, "I'm just paying her back for what she did to our bestest bud, James." But Remus, you could tell, was not falling for it. He just shook his head, and asked, "What she did to James, Sirius? Or what she did to you?" Which was very odd because, to the best of her knowledge, she hadn't done anything to him. But, Sirius must have known what Remus meant, for he started answering the question, even though it was obviously a rhetorical question.

Lily, thinking she could at least try to get her hands undone from her ties, started wiggling her wrists around, only to find that if she did, the ties cut into her skin. Hearing her sharp intake, James said, to everyone's surprise, "Sirius, that wasn't necessary. I can fight my own battles." Which struck Sirius as extremely funny. "Of course you can, Jamie. Especially when you're lying on your ass ." Even Lily could find the humor in that.

Finally, loosing his patience, Remus through his hands up and said, rather forcefully, "I give up. When McGonagall comes here in the morning, I refuse to be here when she finds Lily, TIED TO A CHAIR!" He yelled the last part. And, with those words, Remus gathered up his comforter and dragged it towards the door, which he slammed when he left the room. Leaving Lily alone to the mercy of two crazy men. 

Or maybe it was only one crazy guy, for James, copying Remus said, "You've gotten yourself into a load of trouble now," and too picked up his comforter and dragged it downstairs. Only Sirius stayed, muttering, "Wish I could leave," and he hopped into bed, leaving Lily to herself. After about ten minutes, Sirius was asleep. Lily knew he was because she could hear him snoring. And, about five minutes later, Lily herself fell asleep. 

Melissa woke up to find the bed next to hers empty. That bed belonged to Melissa's best friend, Lily. This wasn't a new habit: Lily was known to get up during the night and read. Thinking that this was the only reason for Lily's absence, Melissa took her clothes from her dresser, got a towel from the cabinet, and headed towards the bathroom, where she would have a nice, long, steamy shower. 

When Melissa got out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, she was that her friend Tasha was already up. Passing Melissa on her way towards the same bathroom Melissa just came through, she asked, "Have you seen Lily?" Melissa just shook her head and answered, "No. She's probably downstairs." Understanding the meaning of what Melissa said, she shook her own head and said, "Well, you'd better go get her up before the boys do first." And, then she went through the bathroom door.

Melissa, conscious of what Tasha meant, grabbed her glasses and headed out the door. When she got outside of the door, she then bounded down the stairs. When she got off of the stair landing, Melissa realized that someone was indeed sleeping on the couch. Only, Melissa saw that it wasn't Lily that was sleeping. No, not at all. For, wrapped up in comforters, were none other than Remus Lupin and James Potter; on separate couches of course. 

Melissa made her way towards Remus. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead, and a few pieces were in front of his blue eyes, which were closed at the moment. Melissa had known Remus for seven years, but she didn't really know much about him. Unlike Lily, Melissa was outgoing and talkative, and liked to meet new people. Which was really weird, because Lily was very introverted. It made you wonder how two very different people could ever become friends. 

Realizing that she wasn't going to get much information by just staring around the room, Melissa smacked Remus across the face. After about the third smack, Remus woke up with a loud, "Not again, Sirius." Then he opened his eyes, and blushed. He had just realized that he had yelled at the girl of his dreams, which did not seem to make her mad at all. Well, if her peals of laughter were any indication.

"Sorry," Remus muttered, still blushing, and not quite looking at her in the eyes. But she was smiling, which gave Remus confidence. "It's ok," she said still smiling. But then her face grew worried, and Remus found out why just when she asked, "But, um . . .have you seen Lily? And her eyes traveled towards James.

James woke up. He didn't know why. Normally, he slept much later than this, and he never went out of his schedule. Well, unless there was Quidditch practice. . .As soon as he opened his eyes, he knew why he woke up, even though he had no idea why Melissa could wake him up, just by looking at him. When he turned his head to get a better look at her, he realized something that he never thought he'd realize before. Remus was helplessly in love with Melissa. He could see why of course, just as he saw why so many boys were in "love" with Lily. Melissa was beautiful, with her shimmering long blond hair that went to her waist. And her teal eyes that changed colors. And, her body was a lot like Lily's. Lean, muscular, curvy. . .

Good God, what was wrong with him? Was he going to start to realize everything beautiful about ALL of Lily's friends? Then, all of a sudden, one of Lily's other friend, Bekki came down the stairs. Before James could come up with any thoughts for Bekki, and before Tasha came downstairs, he ran up to his room, his comforter trailing behind him.

As soon as he kicked open the dormitory door, his eyes fell to the girl who was still, tied up to a chair. Apparently, she was still asleep, so, James, being the total exhibitionist that he was, took some clothes out of his trunk that was at the foot of his bed, and started changing., having taken a shower the night before.

It was then, that he realized, that the air had suddenly changed in the room. Spinning around, James saw that Lily's face, which had been hanging loosely to one side, was now being strained to the other side. Obviously, Lily was awake. 

Grinning, James made his way to Lily. He knelt at the foot of her chair, knowing that she couldn't do exactly what she wanted to, which was, of course, kick the living daylights out of him. "Why hello, Evans. Have a nice night?" 

And, after he said that, she was exactly where she was right now. Tied to a chair, in her pajamas, staring at her foe James H. Potter- bare-chested- who was, at this moment, mocking her. Oh, well this was just great. What did she deserve to get this done to her? I mean, she did, kick James' ass, but that didn't really make it all right to tie her to a chair, and gag her with a sock. James got into fights frequently with Serveus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, but did they ever end up tied to a chair? If they had, she couldn't remember.

Lily, seeing how she could answer verbally, just glared, which only made James happier. Which only served to make Lily madder. If she could have, she would have choked James. Choked him and enjoyed every minute of the pain that she knew he would endure. 

But, she was saved from dong anything harsh, for at that moment, the door few open, and in walked Lily's two new favorite people, Melissa Zelifko, and Remus Lupin. While Remus looked very uncomfortable, Melissa looked like she was about to raise Hell. Which was not, of course, a rare expression to see on her face. Lily was then reminded of the time in their fifth year when, as usual, James had thought that it would be funny to play a little prank on Lily. Only, instead of the usual waking her up by throwing cold water onto her face, James had decided to play his little prank during Quidditch practice, one week before the Quidditch Cup.

While Lily was guarding the goals (she was Keeper), James was supposed to be practicing looking for the Golden Snitch. But, instead of following directions, he had decided that it would be fun to pay the rest of the players to attack Lily while she wasn't looking. Well, James' little prank worked much better than he had anticipated it to, for, instead of merely hurting Lily a bit, he had made her get hit in the head by one of the Beater's bats, rendering her unconscious. Thus, making her miss the Quidditch Cup. Of course, no one let James take the blame. They just said that seeing how Lily was a girl, she, naturally, wouldn't have been able handle the pain. From that year on, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team members would barely even tolerate her. But that was just like them, they were all boys under James Potter's mind control.

Remus was very uncomfortable. He should have known what would have happened when he took upstairs to the Boys' Dormitories; all Hell would break loose. But, apparently not, for Hell had already frozen over. Well, that's all that could have happened, for there was no other way that James would be at the foot of Lily's chair (or rather, the chair she was tied to), not wearing a shirt. Obviously, Melissa was thinking something along those lines, for why else had she not started to beat the crap out of James?

But, as it turned out, Remus was wrong (And so was James if his worried expression meant that he thought that Melissa was going to beat him), for Melissa just started laughing her ass off. She was leaning on Remus for support (which he didn't mind one bit) because she could barely stand up, while everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Which, incidentally, only seemed to make her laugh harder.

After five minutes had passed and Melissa still hadn't showed any signs of her laughter breaking up any time soon, Sirius came out of the bathroom ,where he had just taken a shower. He had a gold towel wrapped low around his waist, and he was raking a hand through his wet hair. After he saw Melissa standing by the door wearing her school uniform, which meant that she had the upper hand (She was wearing clothes, and he wasn't). And, seeing that he was at a disadvantage, he started whistling and headed towards the bathroom tha he just came out of.

Melissa said, her voice a little rough from all of the laughing. "Oh, no you don't," Melissa said, her voice a little rough from all of the laughing. "You aren't going anywhere." 

James was still kneeling at the foot of the chair when he realized that Melissa had switched her anger onto Sirius. Well, maybe not, but he still thought that it would still be ok for him to get up and change his clothes. Which he did, but not until he passed by Melissa on his way towards his trunk. 

It was as he was putting on a shirt, that Lily's other friend Tasha walked into the Dorm. Tasha was staring quite intently at Lily, who was still tied to a chair in the middle of the room. "Um...you guys?" She asked. "Yea, I don't know if you know this or not, but Lily's tied to a chair in the middle of the room." James thought that this would have been her cue to go over to Lily and untie her, but she just stood where she was; in the doorway staring in on all of them with wide eyes. 

James, realizing that if he didn't do it, no one was going to untie Lily from her chair, made his way over to the back of her chair, and untied her wrists; not realizing that everyone thought that this was a very strange thing. Then, he made his way to the front of the chair and untied her ankles. And, finally, with care (this was only because he was afraid of what she was going to say), took the gag/sock out of her mouth. 

Not only did he not want to endure the pain that he knew he would have faced if he had not helped Lily, he also was trying to impress one of the girls in the room. Which was, incidentally, the same girl that Remus liked.

This was going to be a very long year. . . .

Lily was so mad, she was practically seeing red. What was Melissa playing at? Didn't she know that there was nothing funny about what had just transpired? There were probably going to be bruises on her wrists for a long time. Who knew that rob ties could hurt so much? Lily sure hadn't.

But, Lily wasn't wasting time on thinking about that. For, right now, Lily was trying to make sure that she didn't kill two of her best friends. It would be OKAY if she killed Sirius, James, maybe even Remus. For, wasn't he the one who had done nothing about helping find Melissa, Tasha, or Bekki in her time of need?

Trying not to loose her head, Lily started yelling, "WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?!" Well, so much for not loosing her head. Everyone (or rather, everyone who was in that room at that time) was looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Well, um....I don't know, Lils." It was the first time that anyone had ever seen (or heard) Melissa get scared. 

"Well, you'd better find out quickly, or else I'm gonna KILL SOMEONE!" 

Feeling that this was the time to try to take over the situation, James said, rather calmly, "Now Lily, don't loose your head."

Lily looked at him with nothing but malice in her eyes. "Don't loose my head? DON'T LOOSE MY HEAD?! You know what, Jamie? If you don't leave me alone, you're gonna loose your head!"And, with those words, she stomped out of the Boys' Dorm. But not until she screamed, mostly to herself, "I hate you James Potter, and I'll never speak to you again!"

~(*)~ So, what do you think? This is a fan fic that I was thinking about posting on HarryPotter.com, but then I realized that it might be a little odd. Actually, it's odd now because they character POVs kept on getting switched around. *sigh* I hope you don't hold it against me. Please R/R. I can always use the help. ~(*)~


	2. Bandages, Sermons, and Things Between

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, as you can probably tell from my writing. 

~(*)~ Hello. Here is the second chapter to my fan fic. I am going to rewrite, I think, about a paragraph so that you understand what I am trying to write now. I'm not sure how long this one will be. So just bear with me. :-D ~(*)~

After Lily slammed the door, all was eerily quiet in the dorm. By now, some sun light was filtering in through the windows, and everything was surrounded by a cheery glow. Well, almost everything. The boys were looking sullen.

James looked over at his friends and asked, a bit apprehensively, in response to what Lily had said, "Would that be such a bad thing?" Sirius just shot him a nasty glare as he went to go get his clothes on, and Remus just sighed and made his way towards the bathroom. 

James sat down on his bed, thinking all about what had just happened in the past seven hours. Everything had been fine when Remus and Sirius asked if he wanted to go down to the kitchens to get something to eat. James had agreed, and after they got back, they sat down and started eating. They had pretty much just finished when Lily came bounding down the stairs.

He had decided that he was only going to play with her for a while, maybe just torment her like he always did. But after she executed that move, and he was sprawled on his back, he should have known that Lily was in for some trouble.

But tying her to a chair in the Boys' Dorm? Good God, what in the Hell had Sirius been thinking? Was he going to plead for insanity? Even he wouldn't have believed that, even though Sirius was a very good actor. 

But if he really thought about it, Lily had sort of deserved it. But that was just cruel, thinking that anyone deserved to get tied up to a chair, even the infuriating Lily Evans.

Finally, after thinking along this line for a while, he came to the conclusion that he really didn't care what Lily Evens thought of him. It's not like she could do anything that could hurt him: after all, she was just a hard hearted girl who had never actually grasped the ability to play a good prank. But then again...she was pretty good at rounding up those Slytherins when she needed their help. And Lord knew how big of a crush Snape had on the girl; he would always be there to help her. . . .

Ok, so maybe she could do a little damage control on his James' life, but still, he would always be safe until he had his best friends (and partners in crime) the Marauders. Who were, at the moment, rummaging around the dorm, looking for clothes and taking a shower. Well, maybe they weren't always going to have his back, but that's okay, they would be there in theory.

"Good God," James thought, exasperated with himself. "Am I going to start writing my will next? She's not going to do anything." 

He must have said that last pert out loud, for Sirius looked over at him and asked, "Who's not going to do anything?" He was now putting a shirt over his head, and when he asked that, his words were sort of muffled. 

James opened his mouth to answer, but was saved by Remus coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. James knew that a few girls would have loved to be seen in this room, but the only ones that ever came in here were, here he shuddered, Lily, Tasha, Lily's other friend Bekki, and Melissa. Although James really minded about the other three girls, he couldn't say that he particularly minded when Melissa came into the room. . . . 

Now what put that thought into his head? James knew that Melissa was a pretty girl, Lord, every guy at school knew it. Lily's entire little posé was fully made up of the cutest girls in school. If a guy didn't like Lily ( and James instantly thought that that was a smart thing: not liking Lily) he would most likely like either Melissa, Tasha, or Bekki. 

Trying to get those disturbing thoughts out of his head, James looked over at the clock that was on his bedside table. It was 9:00: time for breakfast. Seeing a way to get out his mind, James said, "Hey, it's time for breakfast. Lets see if we can get that little prank that we were talking about yesterday before we were so rudely interrupted done." 

Sirius nodded his head and Remus just looked at him like he was crazy. "You do realize that I'm not dressed right?"

"No, that's enough clothes for me to deal with." James said. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't you go nude? I mean, you be making all of the girls at school happy, not to mention me." And James gave him a big grin and ran out of the room before Remus could answer.

After he left the room, Remus turned to Sirius, who was, at the moment, heading towards the door, and asked, " Does James have a little secret that he needs to get out of the closet? Because I do believe that he was just coming onto me."

By the time Remus got downstairs and into the Great Hall, breakfast was half over and every spot was taken. Even his usual spot, the one next to Sirius and across from James, was taken up. But, instead of James and Sirius purposefully not saving him a seat, it became obvious that half of the girls in the school had chosen to sit in his seat. Which would have been fine except for one small little detail; the only open spot was next to a sixth year girl named Amanda Shemwell. Amanda had had a little crush on Remus for three years now, and it was, at least in Remus eye, not meant to be. After all, she was only a sixth year.

Remus headed over to the open seat, and started shoveling food onto his plate, totally oblivious to the looks that Amanda and her little fairy looking friend were giving him. He was starting on pouring himself a glass of milk when Amanda said in her very heavily accented voice, "What happened to Lily?" 

Remus almost dropped the jug of milk, but, luckily, he had pulled it up just a few moments before it fell, causing only a few drops to land onto the table cloth. "Um," he said in a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like his own. "Um, what?"

Amanda rolled her brown eyes and asked, very slowly as if he were dense, "What. Happened. To. Lily?" She then slid a sideways look to her friend Kristen, one that clearly asked what on Earth had she been thinking when she started liking him.

"Oh," he said in a somewhat normal voice. "I guess that there was some ort of mishap with something." He took a drink from his glass. "Why do you ask?"

Amanda pointed a cryptic finger over to where Lily was sitting, next to Melissa and Tasha, her wrists tightly bound by gauze. She was trying to drink out of her own glass, but was having problems holding the glass in her hands. Damn that Sirius.

"I see," he said in a similarly enigmatic tone. He then got up off of the bench, grabbed his things for his first class, and started heading over to where Melissa was sitting. From behind him, he heard Amanda give an unceremonious "Hey!".

As he walked over to where Melissa was sitting, many people came up to tell him about the Chudley Cannon expo their parents went to, and would he like to see pictures? Also, a few sullen looking girls came up to him and asked if he knew that Korry and Frenda broke up. Remus wanted to ask just who in the Hell were Korry and Frenda, but knew better than to ask, for those girls had really long nails. . . .

Finally, Remus was able to get over to Melissa just as she was picking up her books and her bag for her first class of the day: Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was, as he was striding up to Melissa, that he realized that he had absolutely no reason to be there. Really. He had just dodged many people just to get next to her and realize that he didn't NEED to be there.

Then it hit him. He could try to apologize to Lily for that cruel act of insanity that Sirius had done. He knew that she wasn't going to be very receptive, but that was OK. At least he wouldn't look like a complete ass.

"Lily." He said as he got up to her. She wasn't holding anything, which led him to believe that she had gotten someone else to carry her stuff, probably Melissa, if her extra books and bag were any indication. 

Lily turned around to see as very upset looking Remus before her. It was, in that moment, that Lily realized that Remus was probably the only Marauder that actually had some heart, even if it was only a little bit. After all, while he hadn't really set her loose the night before, he hadn't exactly mocked her for it either. Also, he had brought Melissa up with him tha morning. He really was a nice guy. If only there was some way that she could show honor him. . . .

Lily gave Remus a curt nod, one that showed nothing of the mental battles that were going on inside her head, and said, "Remus."

It was then that Lily realized that he was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable, almost as if he was afraid that she was about to start screaming her head off at him. 

"Look," Remus started, trying not to let it show that he was beginning to look very uncomfortable under the gazes of four of the cutest girls in the whole of Hogwarts, Melissa most of all. "Look, Lily. I am terribly sorry about, erm, last night. I mean, I know that you didn't deserve any of what partook last night, and I was wondering if I could make it up to you some how. . . .?" When he finished his sermon, he was looking as if he would feel that it was alright if she started smacking him upside the head.

But, instead of doing bodily harm to him, Lily just smiled an award-winning smile and said, just as happily, "It's ok, Remus. I mean, it wasn't your fault that your clinically insane and asinine friends tied me to a chair." She shrugged as if it really didn't bother her, even though Remus knew that it did. "And unless you want to help us keep those assholes away from me, there's really nothing you can do that could really help me."

Remus nodded his head and said, "I would be more than happy to keep those, erm, _jerks_ away from you. Might I propose that I walk you and your friends to class?" He was looking nervous again, as if he had somehow said the wrong thing.

But, apparently he had not, for both Melissa and Lily both hastened to assure him that indeed he could walk them to class, and that he was doing them a great favor by walking with them. 

As they walked, Melissa and Lily kept up an avid conversation about the important announcement that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lenzi, was to give that day. Rumor had it that it had something to do with spending a week inside of the Forbidden Forest, while others said that it had something about becoming an Auror for a few days. All he knew was that it was something to do with the NEWTs. But with so many possibilities, Remus didn't know which one was correct. And, if truth be told, he really didn't care.

By the time they all got into the classroom, almost everyone was in their assigned seats, with only a couple minutes left to go until the bell rang. Remus said good bye to Melissa, Lily and the rest of the gang, and headed over to his seat next to two girls by the names of Jan and Astrid. 

"Ooo," Astrid said in her high pitched and giggly voice. "Looks like the sweet and innocent Remus Lupin has finally gotten a girlfriend. It's either that, or he's pinning after someone." Jan giggled at this, and Remus wondered what in the Hell the professor had been smoking when he did the seating arrangements.

Remus sat down in his chair and was just getting his stuff out when Professor Lenzi promenaded into the room, a happy look on his face. Just as he walked to his desk, the bell rang, signifying that Hell was beginning again for the second time that week.

Professor Lenzi was a tall man with balding brown hair and moustache, each patched with gray. He had a potbelly that was greatly obtuse, and was always happy. He was forever in a good mood, but once you started disrupting the class, he would soon become a great disciplinary, sending you to the Head Master's office without showing any penitence. 

He smiled at the class and said, quite evenly, "Hello class." He looked at everyone in the classroom one by one, before he started off on a big sermon. "I have been given word that you guys need to be given a harder NEWT than what we usually give our advanced students. Even though I hate to admit it, you guys are much more advanced than what I am usually sent to work with." He looked at them grudgingly, as if he was too fierce to show any pride for them.

"You children are more advanced, so, naturally, you need to be given a harder test. This comes to what I am about to tell you. This year, your NEWTs will be to spend a month in the Forbidden Forest. In groups of two." 

Everyone gasped at this information. How were they going to survive without their makeup and magazines? It was all so distressing. Well, distressing to almost everyone except for Severus Snape who was smiling in the corner. 

Lily and James had entirely different reasons to be upset though. What about Quidditch? This was the only reason Melissa would forgive Lily for the bruise that was undoubtfully about to appear on her face. For as soon as Mr. Lenzi mentioned that they were going to spend a month in the Forbidden Forest, she pitched her face upwards, biffing Melissa square in the jaw. 

"Mr. Lenzi?" Lily asked, somewhat hurriedly, not to mention loudly. 

James groaned, knowing what was about to happen. 

"Yes?" He answered, a bit apprehensively it might be added. After all, Lily was practically always intoning about some of the most useless things, and always causing him to get into a big debate.

"What will happen to Quidditch?" She was looking at him, her bright green eyes very intense. Quidditch was everything to her, and taking it away just so she could spend some time in the Forbidden Forest wasn't really a reason at all.

James shot his head up from the desk he was sulking on. That was not what he had thought Lily was going to ask the teacher; he had thought that she was going to get into some row about the inhumanity of it all. Or at least solicit why she couldn't bring her beauty supplies.

"Well, you will not be able to play of course." He was looking at Lily as if she was quite dense, and was perhaps wondering why she had been put into the advanced class in the first place.

"That's not what I meant." Lily hastened to assure him. "What I meant was that I am captain, and that my team will greatly suffer if I am not there."

James snorted in response to this outburst. _Oh yes, suffer **indeed**_.

"Well, then you're Captain upon removal will take over," Professor Lenzi continued as if he were talking to a toddler and not a full grown girl. One that would probably be able to kick his ass if she thought about it.

Lily glared at the teacher. "My Captain upon removal is going to be away as well, professor." She said everything in a clenched voice, the memory of her being tied up by the Captain Upon Removal's best friend.

The teacher looked at her like she had missed something important, "Well then, Miss Evans, you will just need to talk to your Captain Upon Removal to find a replacement." Then he brushed his hands on his robs as if he had just cleared up the problem. 

Lily was still glaring at Professor Lenzi, but kept her mouth shut. After all, she didn't want to get sent down to Professor Dumbledore's office; he would ask why her wrists were bound, and she sure in the Hell didn't want to get into that.

Meanwhile, James was sulking and leaning back in his chair, all the while thinking, _More time with the enemy, oh goodie. _


	3. A Tender Momment Between Enemies

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. God, I don't even look like her! The only thing we have in common is that fact that we know who Harry Potter is. That's where the resemblance ends.

Summary of Chapter: Um, too much stuff the really name directly. Lily swears, James hugs Lily. Other than the stupid wise cracks from James, there's not much amusement. Not that you should expect any...

~*$*~ Hi-ya! Sorry that this chapter is so late. I've just been busy lately, and haven't had a lot of time to complete any chapters, for ANYTHING. So please don't think that I hate you! Tell ya what, if you want to sprout off all of the bad feelings about me that you have been harboring for the last couple of weeks, just go ahead and say them. In a review, of course.

God, sometimes I'm so slick I scare myself. ~*$*~

"Shit! _Damn_! **_Fuck_**!" Lily Evans yelled as she existed Advanced Defense Against the Darks. Just who did that Professor Lenzi think he was, making them quite Quidditch? Especially when they were so close to getting the Cup? God, or better yet, Merlin? Sighing in frustration, Lily walked ahead of her friends. 

As she did this, her friends strayed farther back, not wanting to be in Lily's way when she was in a war-path. While her friends got farther and farther away from her, Lily started yelling and complaining about Mr. Lenzi.

"Oh, my God! Just who in the Hell does he think he his? Quite Quidditch? I think not." She stopped yelling to catch her breath. "I mean," she said to no one, " everyone knows I hate James. God, even _he_ knows I hate him! But without him, Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance!"

It was, as she was saying this, that the certain James Potter in question walked up to Lily, anger on his face as well. 

"I know what you mean Lily." Caught up as she was, Lily didn't even have enough heart to challenge his reasons for talking to her. "We're in the lead for the Cup, and now it's going, going, gone out of our reach. And who are we going to pick for Captain upon removal? Certainly not Tristan. He can barely keep his broom going in the same direction."

Unaware that Remus, Melissa, Bekki and Sirius had stopped and gaped at the sight of Lily and James having a civil conversation with one and other, Lily and James kept talking. They weren't even aware of a small girl by the name of Lucy faint as they walked down the corridor. 

"And what about Becker? He can't catch the snitch at all. I don't know why we made him our replacement seeker." She let out a sigh. "What are we going to do? We wont get the Cup for sure." 

James looked down at the floor as he walked, then an idea hit him, "Hey, what about Joel? He's a good seeker, and we can have. . ." His voice trailed off, obviously not having any idea for who to pick as a keeper replacement. 

Lily got a glowing look of triumph on her face, one that made her smile big, despite the tears that had been in her eyes earlier that day. "I've got it! Steve can be the keeper! He has good agility, almost as good as me." She silently added, _ok, not really. But lets not tell James that. _

James, trapped up in the moment, wrapped Lily in a big bear hug. Midway through the hug, he caught himself and asked, "What just happened?" 

Lily had no idea either, but she knew one thing, she didn't want to be hugged by James Potter ever again. Lily blushed and bushed him away, and replied, "I don't know, but I think we'd better tell the guys. . . ." and she walked towards Potions with James walking a bit behind her. 

"What was that about?" Melissa asked Remus, he voice holding as much surprise as her now violet eyes. Remus shook his head in a bemused way a way of response. What _had _just happened? Certainly a one time thing, that's for sure. James and Lily hated each other too much to get involved. . . .

Not only had the "gang" seen what had happened, but anyone who was in the corridor saw what happened as well. They were all whispering things like, "I knew they liked each other. Anyone who hated each other that much would _have_ to be in love!" and, "James and Lily sitting a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

Through all of this, Sirius wanted to yell out, "God, you guys have overactive imaginations! If you want that to happen, go write a romance novel!" But he withheld himself for that would have looked bad. . . .

"I don't know," Bekki said, her voice sounding surprised as well. "But what I _do_ know," she said, her voice a bit more confident, " is that we're going to be late for Potions. And if we are, Mr. Mazur is going to take away points. " With this in mind, they hurried down the hallway, getting into the classroom just in time.

Mr. Mazur was a short balding man of about forty-eight. His girth rolled over his belt line, and his thinning hair was a light brown that had gray invading the only remaining hair he had in patches. His hair was flat over his bald head, and his eyes were blue, watery, and very small. Every single Gryffindors hated him with all of their loyal little hearts. 

"Hello class," he said in his creepy, whispery voice, smiling with his yellow teeth. "I expect you all to know that your NEWTs are coming soon, and that you will be working in groups. I will assign you to partners that I know you will have no trouble talking to." He smiled again, his yellow teeth gleaming yellow in the sparse light that came from the burners.

He walked around the class, barking names out and pointing to the table that they were to be working at.

"Zelifko, Jacob!" Melissa walked over to where a handsome, blonde Slytherin by the name of Heath was sitting and smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

"Evans and Snape," If Mazur liked any of the Gryffindors, it would most certainly be Lily; she never gave him any problems and Severus was enamored with her. 

"Potter, O'Brien." Bekki made her way over to James, her expression sour. After all, he _was _her best friend's mortal enemy, thus making him hers as well.

"Lupin, Malfoy" Remus shot Luscious a glare that Malfoy returned.

"Black, Spendler (Tasha)." Mazur went on with calling out names as the already paired up kids went to their work stations. 

"So, Lily," Snape said, talking to Lily as he got out his root of Wormwood. "Who do you want to be paired up with.?" His voice clearly stated that he wanted to be her partner. 

James heard this and gagged, which made Bekki laugh. "Oh Lily," James continued, pouring his Dinosaur egg in with his other ingredients, aware that he was making someone laugh. "Oh Lily, will you _PLEASE _be my partner? Who knows, maybe we could tumble a bit on the floor of the cabin." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Bekki was giggling so hard now, that Mr. Mazur called out, "If you two love birds don't shut up now, I'll take away fifty points!" Well, _that _shut them up, but not entirely; laughs could be heard periodically coming from over by them.

When everyone was finished, Professor Mazur went around the class, awarding points. He shook his head at the concoction that was James and Bekki's project. When done properly, it was supposed to be a bright gray, only theirs was a dark green, boggery color. "Who barfed in you cauldron?" Mr. Mazur asked, awarding him some laughs from all of the Slytherins and even Lily. 

James looked up into those very watery blue eyes, "Um. . . you?" 

That didn't go over too well with Mr. Mazur. "TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" He barked, almost shattering the glass beakers. 

Uh Oh?

Lily, by the time she got out of Potions, was holding her side because she was laughing so much. "Shut up," James said, no hint of the well known smirk on his face. Lily reached up and pinched his cheek and said, laughter still in her voice, "Oh, you know it's funny. Besides, Gryffindor is still in the lead for the House Cup, so no worries there." She was right of course, but James wasn't about to admit it.

James looked down at Lily in surprise; she had just willingly touched him. But that wasn't what astonished him. What had stunned him was the fact that boils hadn't sprouted on his cheek. The world was full of wonders. . . .

Lily pulled back her hand quickly and looked at her watch. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late for Divination. And I don't want Professor Trelawney to put the Eye on me." She waved her fingers in a creepy sort of way before hurrying off down the corridor. "Buh-Bye!" And then she raced forwards, occasionally stopping to talk to a few people here and there.

James looked on and asked Sirius, who was at the time standing next to him. "How much do you wanna bet that she sleeps in that class?" Now that James had had a semi-civilized conversation with Lily (Ok, so it was only two), he was determined to find something wrong with her. 

Sirius shrugged in response; he was too busy watching the amazing phenomenon of Lily's copper curls bouncing as she walked. James, realizing that he didn't have the full attention of Sirius, looked down the same corridor that he was. 

Then it hit him. "CRAP! I'm going to be late for Study of Ancient Runes! Peace out!" and he raced down the same passageway that Lily had not minutes before. 

***

Lily walked into the circular room just as the bell rang. She sat down in her chair next to her two friends Rodney and Naomi. Rodney and Naomi had been going out for close to three years. The only problem was that Rodney was in Ravenclaw while Naomi was in Slytherin. 

"Hey you guys," Lily whispered, he voice obviously not getting passed their heads, which were, at the moment, fused together by the lips. Lily leaned back in her chair and grinned. "Never mind then." 

At that moment, Professor Trelawney walked past them and shook her head. "They're not going to stop any time soon, are they?" It appeared that the all knowing "Seer" could not see the obvious. 

Lily grinned up at the teacher, her bright green eyes twinkling. 

There were many things that everyone at school knew about Lily, there were things that the Marauders only knew about Lily, and then there were things that only Professor Trelawney knew about Lily. A few of the things that only Professor T. knew about were that Lily was a Magid, a type of rare magical being that hadn't been recorded since Rowena Ravenclaw. She was also a powerful seer, one that would do great things. And, most importantly, she was part of a prophecy. One that foretold that Lily and a person that only Professor T. knew about would give birth to the most powerful wizard of all time.

But, of course, only Professor Trelawney knew this. 

***

"As we know class, hieroglyphs were not, as the Muggles think, a form of writing." The Study of AR teacher Mr. MacCallum droned. Didn't he know that no one was paying attention? "Hieroglyphs were actually used as a spell book. The only thing that Muggles actually got right about the ancient Egyptians were about the Book of the Dead and the Book of the Living. They are correct about these books being for spells. 

"Another thing you should know, have you been listening, is that all of the pharos, them being male or female, all had magical powers. But, seeing as how there was no Hogwarts, they didn't really have all that great of a power because they were never properly trained. Knowing this much, we have gathered some clues as to why they died. Wizards live longer than Muggles, in case you all didn't know. So, as not to bring a lot of attention to themselves, they had to think of creative ways to die. Take Cleopatra as an example, she used a death potion that she inserted into the fangs of a snake. We have evidence enough to tell us that Cleopatra was one of the strongest pharos because of her magic.

"Also. . ."

James stared blank eyed up at the teacher. Why did every girl at the entire school think that Mr. MacCallum was a "Hottie"? It made no sense. James knew that with his dark red hair and solemn pale blue eyes, Mr. MacCallum was indeed better looking than a lot of the other teachers at the school. But it made no sense that any of the girls should think that they were going to get together with him, he was after all seventeen years their senior. 

Being so frustrated, and he had ample enough reason to be; he was going to have to quite Quidditch, and his head awhirl, James fell asleep in class. Again.

"James H. Potter flies high above the crowd, throwing roses to people in the audience. You've gotta love him, and most of the girls do-" The announcer's voice was cut off by the spectators from the other country; they wanted to get on with the playing.

Smiling, James makes his way to the other teams goals. A minute later, he pretends he has seen the snitch. "By golly, can he have found the snitch yet? It's only a minute and a half into the game. And what's this? The Bulgarian seeker is following James and his spiraling nose-dive." By now, everyone is one their seats, hoping that their seeker has seen the Golden Snitch.

Right before he crashes to the ground, James pulls his CottonWood457(I'm sorry, but that's funny to me) _away from the ground. Only, the other seeker doesn't follow suit, and he crashes to the ground, landing on the hard, grassy surface, face first. "Ahh," the announcer continues," James Potter has just done one of the rarest moves to do, the Wronkski (sp?) Flint. How amazing."_

A half an hour later, and one hundred and fifty points later (for The English team), James finally does see the Snitch. As the other Seeker thinks that James is just trying to have some fun with him, he does not follow. Which is only good for James. A second later, James' hand clasps around the Snitch. In the distance, James can see the Bulgarian seeker getting hit by his teammates. He had just coasted them the Quidditch Cup.

Meanwhile, James is getting carried on his teammates shoulders, them all yelling, "Let's go Potter! Let's go Potter!" Life is good. Setting him on the ground, James sees a woman. He knows her, just not very well. He has seen her before. She has long, curly, russet colored hair, shimmering, bright, green eyes, and is fairly tall. 

The girl asks, in her voice lovely, "How did it feel to win the Quidditch Cup? And would you please wake up!?!?!" James flew open his eyes and saw a younger version of the woman in his dream. 

Lily smirked and asked, "So, how _did_ it feel to win the Quidditch Cup?" James groaned in response. 

"Holy crap," James said, startled. "That's not a face you want to wake up to in the morning." While kids in the classroom were saying things along the line of, "Burn," and "Strike one", Lily just smirked and said, "Sure you wouldn't James." James was still in shock from the fact of being woken up just to find Lily's face looming over him, that he hadn't had enough sense to find out why she was there. 

But Mr. MacCallum, it seemed, wanted to know why she was there as well, for he asked, "Now Miss Evens, would you like to tell me why you are in her disrupting my class?" Instead of stuttering and blushing as most of the girl did around Mr. MacCallum, Lily got a business like look on her face and she said, her voice business like as well, "Well, Professor, I was just told that I needed to bring the Head Boy in for a meeting of some kind."

Mr. MacCallum looked at Lily and asked, "When is this meeting?" Lily shrugged and said, "All I was told was that I was supposed to tell James that there was a meeting going on in Professor Trelawney's room. And also that I was supposed to bring him to the Professor T." When she was finished reciting her oration, Professor MacCallum asked, "Are you supposed to bring him in now?" Lily mutely nodded her head in response. 

The professor waved his hand and went on with his lecture while James groaned and followed Lily out of the door that she used to get out of the classroom. Meanwhile, some kids in the class (mostly boys) were saying things like, "Go get um' tiger,", "I wish I was you James,", and "Don't go into any broom closets". Today's youth was so advanced. 

~*$*~ Hello! I just finished this chapter, and, believe it or not, it only took me about fifteen minutes. But, one side effect is that my hands are numb (as are my fingers), and I am in desperate need of a soda. But what can I say? Sometimes you don't always get what you want.

Anyway, on to more pressing matters. What did you think of the chapter? I think that it is not well enough written, and if that is the case, just tell me so that I can fix it. After all, no one's perfect.

Well, I must be off, writing and reading in that loverly word of.... erm, _fan fiction_. Peace!

Melly Mel-Mel ~*$*~


	4. A Prophecy is Made

Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to post. And sorry for giving such a _short_ post. I just haven't had the time to write much lately, seeing as how I was on vacation and all that good stuff. But, to try and redeem myself, here is a chapter

And thanxz for all the great reviews! They kept me going throughout this entire long period!

Peace

Melly Mel-Mel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

".......Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked the two students in front of him. The female, pretty red head Lily Evans, was looking horror -struck, just shaking her head and rambling of nonsense words. Meanwhile, sexy and suave James Potter was looking appalled, his mouth gaping open to form a perfect "O". 

After a few minutes in which Lily and James would look at each other, only to blanch and look away, Dumbledore tried again, this time succeeding in getting an answer out of one of them. "Are you quite certain that it's true?" Lily asked, her eyes pleading with the headmaster, perhaps willing him to tell her that it wasn't real.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "I think that this time, your Divination teacher actually did produce a true prediction. The question that you should really be asking, Lily, is, '_how much time do we have left'_?" He put emphasis on each of the words, trying to tell both of his head students that it would, as foretold, happen, and conceivably sooner than they both thought. 

A long silence ensued, during which none of them talked. Their gazed swiped over everything in the small, circular room, taking in the strange instruments, the portraits, even the beautiful phoenix. But the one thing that they wouldn't look at was the unconscious bespectacled woman known as Professor Trelawny to them all. 

Finally, James spoke. "Professor, if I may ask a question....?" Seeing his headmaster nod his bearded head, James took a deep breath and said quickly, as if he wanted to get the question out as soon as possible and not have it bottled up inside. "Does that mean that Evans and I will actually, you know.." he said feebly, getting even more grossed out each moment. "It?"

Once again, Professor Dumbledore nodded his head, this time even sadder than before. "And does that mean," Lily said, looking, as if it were possible, even weaker. "That we will eventually need to get married?" At this point, Lily blanched, looking as if it were costing her everything not to throw up and let loose her lunch. 

"Hey!" cried an indignant James Potter. "It's not that bad having to eventually marry me. I mean, sure," he said, ticking off each point in his fingers. "I don't always clean up after myself, I drink out of the carton, and I have a tendency to snore very loudly, but look on the bright side! At least I'm good in bed." Then, as his words sunk in, he gave a slow heave as well. "Oh Merlin, that is gross."

"No," Lily said sarcastically, tilting her head to one side. "You think?" Then a twisted smile showed up on her face. Through the smile, she said as if every word was giving her pleasure, "Or are you just too dense to understand the easiest of things?"

"I'll have you know," James said, through it could probably be better described a growl. "I got over one hundred and ten on our last Charms tests."

"Yea," said a smug Lily. "Well, I got over one hundred fifty, so beat that you mother....." She was cut off by Dumbledore putting up a hand. 

"That's enough you two," Dumbledore said hauntingly, stopping Lily from calling James her favorite little, er, pet name. "I have a few points to make with you two, and I promise that they will be quick, so long as you don't interrupt. Once I am done, you are free to go to your dorms."

Two of his favorite students both nodded their heads, and when they were done, Professor Dumbledore took a breath and started his long sermon. "First of all, in light of what you have just heard, we need to set a couple ground rules." When his pupils said nothing, he continued. "This first rule may sound easy enough, but once put into action, it may prove difficult. I want you two to stay away from each other."

James scoffed loudly, all the while saying rudely, "Yea, like I'd want to be anywhere neat little Miss Priss over there."

"Oh, yea," Lily said just as loudly, glaring at James. "And I'd so hoped I would get to be with you every moment of the day. Drat."

"Sarcasm won't help you in this, Lily," Dumbledore said sadly. "In fact, it just might work against you in this odd little quest of yours." He paused for a moment and looked in each of their eyes. "On that note, I want you two to become civil with each other. Get to know one and other; you just might learn that you have a lot in common."

"Not to be rude or anything," James said, looking at his professor. "But isn't that going to be a little hard since we are not supposed to be near each other? I mean, first you don't want us near each other, and now you want us friends. It's a little too much like a riddle."

"Then, James, I suggest that you find out the answer pretty soon."

At this point in the speech, Lily and James gave each other a dubious look, Lily with a raised eyebrow. It took a while for them to realize what they were doing, and once they did, they both backed away in their chairs, hoping that they would become farther apart. All that resulted in was that they became closer together, causing Lily and James to be sitting practically hip to hip.

"Ah!" James said, sounding remarkably like a girl. "Get away from me!" This was where his head landed strait in her lap.

"Oi!" Lily retorted, smacking James upside the head before she helping his right his self. "Get a hold of yourself, Jamsie boy! Otherwise, we just may end up a little closer than we would both like." This was the first sign that Lily was returning to her usual, calm self, and for some reason, instead of making him mad, it seemed to calm James down a bit. 

"And that is where our next rule comes in," Dumbledore said, bringing Lily and James back to Earth. "I want as little physical contact as humanly possible going on between you two." He put his old wrinkled hands up and checked off on his fingers just as James had a half an hour before. "No arms around the shoulders, no slapping or hitting, and," he said, setting his hands down, "no hugging or kissing."

Lily blushed, remembering the hug that they had (accidentally) shared that very morning, right after they had talked adamantly about who was to fill in their spots on the Quidditch team. She looked over at James, and was surprised to see that he was blushing and looking embarrassed as well.

After a long minute of no one speaking, James asked hesitantly," Is that all professor? 'Cause if it is, I have a date with the Great Hall." As if the prove his point, his empty belly let out a growl that could probably be heard all the way up in the Astronomy Tower. 

"You may go," Professor Dumbledore said with a wave of his wrist. "I believe that the house elves have made pies for dessert. My personal favorite, I'll have you know."

Both of his students nodded and got up to leave at the same time, unnerving their headmaster a bit. As they both reached the door, and James held it open for Lily, causing Lily to smile, Dumbledore said evocatively, "Remember you two. It _will _happen. Even if you try to resist, it will happen. Don't forget."

They nodded again, and, as they left the doorway, Lily let out a somewhat overly happy, "Hello, Professor McGonagall! Professor Mazur and Lenzi!" 

"Potter and Evans," could be heard as Professor McGonagall walked into the doorway that they had just existed.

"Hello, Albus," Minerva McGonagall said, nodding her head towards him. Her long robes were baggy and mussed, which led Professor Dumbledore to believe that she had to break up a fight, most likely one of the "Marauders," as they liked to be called, and their mortal enemy Severus Snape.

"Minerva," Albus Dumbledore said warmly, a smile breaking out upon his kind face. He nodded to his other teachers. "Mikelo, Aldo. How are you all this evening?"

"Oh," Aldo Lenzi said with a flick of his wrist, almost identical to the one that the headmaster had used when dealing with Lily and James. "But," he asked, sounding a little surprised. "Was that Lily Evans and James Potter that just came out of this room together, looking like they didn't mind each other's company that much? Is there a little romance in the air for two of Hogwarts most famous enemies?" He said all of this with a smile, but he didn't know how true his words were. Dumbledore told him as much.

"More than you would really care to know, Aldo," Headmaster Dumbledore said with a small sigh. "More than you would want to know.

"You've peeked my interest, Albus," Mikelo Mazur said, looking at the headmaster closely. "Pray tell, what is this all about?"

It was then that Professor McGonagall became aware of another of the staff members laying on the floor slumped against a chair. "Merlin!" She cried, running over to Sybil. "What in the devil happened?"

"She made a prediction," he said simply, folding his hands in his lap. "And a true on at that."

"Really, Albus?" Professor McGonagall said, looking that she didn't believe him one bit. "And what, may I ask, is this prediction about? Death? Deceit? The Quidditch Cup, perhaps?"

"Say whatever you wish, Minerva," the celebrated headmaster said dangerously. "But I will tell you now, that she wasn't lying to get attention. There was a true prophecy made here tonight, with Lily Evans and James Potter right in this room." He said more quietly. "About then as well."

"What was that?" Professor Lenzi said, looking at the now weary headmaster. "I didn't quite catch that last thing there."

Before Professor Dumbledore could say just what exactly he had said, Mikelo interrupted him. "What about them?" He asked suspiciously. 

"She said," Dumbledore said, now looking down at his twined hands. "That the Head boy and Girl would one day have a son. A son that would help destroy the growing Dark Lord. And that through their love, all life would prevail."

"She said that?" Minerva McGonagall said dubiously. "Sybil Trelawny said that about two students that we know hate each other more than life it's self? Well, Gee. I wonder. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is true, Minerva," Said Dumbledore with a cold look. "And if you are going to say such things with sarcasm, you can get out of my office." When didn't and only looked chagrined, all the while gazing transfixed at her feet, Dumbledore softened his features and said like he really meant it," I am sorry, Minerva. I shouldn't have gotten snappish with you." He smiled sadly. "Perhaps I can make it up to you by taking you down to the Great Hall and giving you a piece of great pie?"

Seeing her nod, Dumbledore got up from his seat, standing tall above everyone else. "Then let us go." And he walked away towards the door. But he was alone. "And why are you all just standing there?"

"Well, headmaster," Mikelo said, tilting his head towards Sybil Trelawny. "What about her? Should we at least take her down to the hospital wing?"

"No," Dumbledore said as if it were the most obvious thing. "She looks quite comfortable just the way she is." And with that, he was gone from his office, leaving perplexed teachers behind him. After a minute, they all exchanged nods and headed towards the door, taking a leaf out of Dumbledore's book and leaving a teacher behind them.

Not minutes after they were gone, there was a cough. Then, mere seconds later, a wide awake Professor Trelawny sat up, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. A second later, she said in a loud, raspy voice, "BUT THEY SHALL NOT PREVAIL," before slumping back down against the couch, once again unconscious

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi! Sorry again! I hope I made it up to you guys a little bit. But I don't think I did. Oh, well. 

Oh, and just to clear the air, it wasn't that I was reading the Order of the Phoenix. I got that finished in twelve hours. I just had a little writers block. But that's over now, so yea! Expect a new chapter in the near future!

Peace

Melly Mel-Mel  
  
*OH! And keep in mind, I was hit with this idea a LONG time before the Order of the Phoenix came out. And you know, how in the third book, Dumbledore says, "Well, that brings her total of real predictions up to two", or something along those lines? Well, when I read that, I started getting an idea for a fic. And if I didn't screw around a little bit with the book, it would totally mess up this fic. So yea. Thought I should just tell you that.

And thanxz again for the reviews! I can't believe I got so many!

And, I'm not really one to tell people about my fics, but could you do me a favor and read my new one, "Flying High"? It's one of my favorites, and I think that it's rather good.

Bye again! 

Melly Mel-Mel*  



	5. Sleeping With the Adversary

Hi-ya! Here's the new chapter that I promised. Sorry it's a little late, but I hope I rectified that fact a little bit with all the fluffiness in this chapter... For you angst lovers, there really isn't a lot in the chapter, but in the next one, there will be a lot. 

Well, I hope you like the chapter! 

Peace

Melly Mel-Mel 

****

The first thing Lily became aware of the next morning was the feeling of great contentment. She felt the sun shinning, the sweet smell of a long past put out fire, and felt the warmth of the body next to her. Plus, she had the fuzzy memory of a very good dream.

Yet despite her comfort, Lily couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. Perhaps it was the fact that there was a high ceiling above her instead of the curtains from her bed. Or maybe it was the fact that she was sleeping on something harder and stiffer than her bed in the Girls' Dormitories. But Lily reckoned it had something to do with the strong arm that was holding her at the waist. 

For yes, there _was _a long, tan arm holding her in place on the couch, on that was, like most arms, connected to a body. But the body that that arm belonged to was not one that Lily liked to see very much.

The young man had messy black hair and a lean, chiseled face. Raven colored tresses fell into bright blue eyes that were, at the moment closed, and for that much, Lily was thankful. 

She had slept with James Potter, her most hated enemy, and the very man that Dumbledore had told her to stay away from. Well, okay, so she hadn't _literally _slept with James, for as she looked down, she saw that, even though they were rumpled, they were still fully clothed.

This little fact did nothing to make Lily feel better, even though it clearly started that nothing.... untowardly had happened the night before. Instead, it made her mad to know that she had- accidentally even- gone against Dumbledore's wishes to stay as far away from James as possible. 

And, as if matters couldn't get any worse, Lily remembered what her dreams was about. She was disgusted to realize what the dream was about.

****

__

"James," Lily said smiling, her teeth catching her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's beautiful. How did you find it?"

In return, James laughed, all deep rumbling in his chest, all the while pulling her into him. All around them, snow was falling. "I knew you'd like it." He smiled big, pleased to know that he made her happy. "And in response to your question, I don't know. I just did one night while I was out with Sirius and Remus, and I vowed to bring the woman that I love here."

Lily, still looking up at him, had tears glistening in her big green eyes, and a sweet smile on her lips. "You mean it, James?" She asked breathlessly. She had wanted to hear those words for so long. "Do you really?"

"Of course I do," James said, a little shocked; he had thought that she had known. "I've loved you since the day I met you. You know, the day I accidentally _threw you into the lake."_

"Right," Lily said dryly, the smile still on her face. "I knew it was an accident all along. How could I have been so stupid?"

James shrugged his wide shoulders. "I don't know, but it happens to the best of us."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence that lasted a few moments. In front of them, the orange ball that was the sun sunk down behind the mountains, lighting everything up in a golden fire. After a moment, James hesitated before asking Lily a question that had been eating away at him for many days. 

"Lily?" He asked, looking down at his companion once again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she replied, smiling. When he didn't say anything after a moment, she continued with, "C'mon James, whatever you need to say, just get it out in the open. I won't..." She was cut off by James.

"Lily, you know I love you right?" After she responded with a hesitant 'Yes...', James took this as a sign to continue. "And you know I'd do anything to keep you, right?"

"Yes, you idiot," Lily replied, getting a little worried. Just where was he going with this? "Now what do you need to ask me?" He mumbled something inaudible that Lily couldn't hear. "What?" She asked. "What did you say?"

"Lily," he took a deep breath. "Lily, willyoumarryme?" He said everything in a rush, and so quiet, that Lily barely heard him. But she did hear him, and was shocked.

"W-what?" She stuttered, trying not to sound too surprised. She failed.

"Nothing," he said quietly, thinking she had heard him and didn't answer. He watched the last rays of sun in dejected silence. Finally, when Lily couldn't take it anymore, she had to answer.

"Yes," she said after a moment of awkward silence between them, just like the one in the cabin after the water fight. She repeated it more firmly. "Yes, James. I will marry you."

He whirled onto her, a dumb expression on his face. He looked so astonished, that she couldn't hold back a grin. "You will?" he asked her hopefully. "You're not kidding me?"

"No James, I'm not kidding. I really will marry you." She pulled his head down for a sweet kiss before hugging him tighter to her. She looked up at the bright new moon, since the great sun was long gone.

"I love you," he said so sweetly that once again Lily had tears in her eyes. 

"I love you too James," she replied. The two lovers than watched the stars, holding each other closely. "I love you too."

****

Two words, Lily thought to herself, surprised and thoroughly disgusted. _Holy shit._

Next to her, James stirred, mumbling something that sounded a lot like, "Oh no. Not the liquid rice! Anything but the rice!" After a moment, his blue eyes opened, and he looked very shocked.

"This can't be good," he said after a moment, and pushed up off of the couch. "This isn't good at all."

"No shit Sherlock." Ignoring the look James gave her, Lily pushed up off the plush couch as well. She felt very happy, yet oddly alone once he removed his arm from her waist. From above them up on the stairs, they heard muttering. Lily knew how that must have looked.

"Well, Evans," James said, sighing. "Welcome to Hell."

****

Ok, sorry about the small chapter. I know that I promised to get another chapter up soon, so I'm sorry about the delay. I went camping, and there wasn't a computer....

And thanxz for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, and love getting them.

BTW, if you have any ideas of how they got onto the couch, put them into a review or email me at Reader202@aol.com; I'm a little low on ideas at the moment. Having writers block sucks. 

I have a new Lily and James ff out called A Forced Engagement. It starts off a little slow, but I promise it'll get better as I go along. I need some readers, so if you have some spare time.... 

I think you catch my drift.

Well, anyhoo. Sorry again for the short chapter, and please review!

Peace

Melly Mel-Mel (First of the Geeks) 


	6. What REALLY happened

__

DISCLAIMER: We all know that J/K Rowling is a twelve year old girl living in Illinois.

Ok, sorry about the last chapter; it REALLY sucked. Can you ever forgive me?

No, I hadn't thought so. But maybe I can redeem myself with this chapter? It's six pages long for your reading pleasure. :D

R/R! 

Peace,

Melly Mel-Mel (First of the Geeks)

****

"Oh my God, Megan!" Elizabeth Tomb yelled, running towards her friend during breakfast in the Great Hall. She was a short blonde with big green eyes, and was always one for gossip. She had lived through the biggest piece of gossip that Hogwarts had ever seen, and she was running around telling everyone about it. "You will _not _believe what just happened!"

"Uh.. what?" Megan said in response, looking slightly afraid; Elizabeth could get a little....animated, when she talked about Hogwarts gossip. "Did Korry get back together with....?" Seeing the avid shake of Elizabeth's head, and the large grin forming on her face, she asked, "Well, then what is it? Don't hold me back, woman!"

Elizabeth laughed, not a pleasant sound for the first years to hear, for it was cunning and malicious. "No! That thing with Corey is _so _yesterday, Megan. This is sooooo much better." She paused for a moment, hoping that Megan's interest would get the better of her. It did.

"C'mon!" She yelled, finally getting into the mood of things; it obviously had to be very good if Elizabeth hadn't just come out and told her. "Just _tell _me!"

"All right, all right!" Elizabeth said, laughing once again. She fixed her robes, trying to feel important about sharing the information. "But you need to _promise _not to tell _anyone_." Seeing Megan nod, Elizabeth continued. "Lily Evans and James Potter _slept _together, in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Megan screamed, using a high pitched voice. She got many looks when she did this, but she didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't care. "Really? You _mean_ it?" She the conclusive look on Elizabeth's face, Megan screamed again, and yelled, very loudly, "JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS _SLEPT _TOGETHER?!"

At this little piece of information, every head turned towards them, food hanging out of their mouths. They all seemed shocked, yet the few that had placed bets looked towards their partners and handed out their hands for money. Their friends handed them over, somewhat unwillingly.

As if she noticed that she had so much attention, Elizabeth grinned evilly to match her earlier laugh, and said mysteriously, "And that's not even the worst part." Seeing Megan's shocked looked, she elaborated, " Trinity Greenwald walked in on them."

Megan put a hand to her open mouth, her brown eyes open wide. "Really? Trinity walked in on them? In the act?" Seeing Elizabeth nod, she asked, wonderingly, "She didn't try to join, did she?" 

In return, Elizabeth shook her head and said sadly, "No, she didn't do anything that extreme, unfortunately. But she did run out of the Common Room, shrieking that she hated James Potter, and that she would never, well, _you know _with him ever again. Like she ever did, that slut."

Trinity Greenwald was a pretty girl in Gryffindor who got good grades and was a reserve Chaser for the Quidditch team. She was also the reigning leader of the I.L.J.P, or the _I Love James Poter _club. But with the new information that had just been found out, who knows if she still was?

"What slut?" A female voice asked. Megan and Elizabeth both turned around to see a small fourth year with red hair. She was wearing her Hogwarts robes proudly, and had her messenger bag around her shoulder, proudly showing off the Hufflepuff mascot. "Not Louise, I hope."

"Oh, Bertha," Elizabeth said, a genuine smile on her face. Though she was younger than her, Bertha Jorkins was a very good friend of Elizabeth, and the fact that she had some of the greatest dirt on most of the Hogwarts students had nothing to do with it. "No, not Louise. Trinity Greenwald. She walked in on James Potter and Lily Evans doing the nasty in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Really?" Bertha replied, surprised, her lips open. But despite her shock, there was a malicious gleam in her eyes. "How sorry for her."

"Yes, I know," Megan answered before Elizabeth. "Especially since she had become determined to have James all to her self, like he would go for her though, not after her breaking up with Sirius Black like she did." She looked around at the students that were still watching them, and lowered her voice. "But don't let any of this get out, all right Bertha? Keep it very hush, hush."

"Oh," Bertha said, a smile on her face. "I wouldn't _dream _of doing anything but. Me, go running around, telling random people this news?" She put a hand to her heart. "Would I honestly do that?"

"Yes," Elizabeth and Megan said at the same time, smiles on their faces as well. "Without a doubt. Although the random people thing is a maybe."

And with those words, Elizabeth and her friends walked to their house table, cackling as they did so.

****

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Bekki cried incredulously as they made their way to Transfiguration. She was walking along side Lily, looking up at her with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "I thought we were your best friends!"

"You _are _my best friends, you idiot," Lily replied as she walked strait forward, trying to ignore the looks that she was getting from everyone. "And that's why I expect you to believe me when I say, NOTHING HAPPENED!" She ended this sentence with a very vehement shove to Bekki, sending her books flying.

"Geeze, Lily, violent much?" Bekki hissed as the people who saw this laughed and pointed. She grumbled as she picked up her books, dusting them off as if they had anything on them . " I mean, I can understand why you would want to kill your lover boy, seeing as how he stole your virginity, but me? That hurts."

"You are such an ass," Lily said at the same moment that she sighed. "And I'm going to tell you why. A, you jump to conclusions, just like everyone else at this whole entire establishment. B, you are believe all of the other asses here. And C, I did _not _loose my virginity to James Potter, seeing as how I didn't have sex with him."

"Whatever," Bekki replied as they go to the Transfiguration classroom. There were many people seated already there. "I just think that you should have told me." Once she was done saying this, she shouldered past Lily, and walked towards in the open doorway, bumping her shoulders as she did so.

After Bekki did this, Lily looked up to the ceiling, a frown on her face. "Do you hate me, God? Is that why you have everyone against me?" Conscious of all the looks that she was getting, Lily sighed and walked into the classroom....

... And instantly regretted it, once she saw that Professor McGonagall wasn't in there, sitting in here usual spot behind her desk. Also, as soon as she walked in, every student in there looked to the person next to themselves, and started talking avidly. 

"Did you hear that Lily Evans jumped James' bones last night in the Common room?", and "Trinity was with them?!" were two of the most common sentences that Lily heard as she made towards her usual seat, the one next to Tasha and Melissa, yet once she looked very closely, she realized that it was being occupied by non other than Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry?" He mouthed to her, as he indicated to the seat he was sitting in. But even from a distance, Lily could tell that he was psyched about sitting next to Melissa. He did have a crush on her, after all. Lily shrugged as she turned around, looking for another open seat. There was only one other one, and who it was situated next to wasn't exactly her favorite person.

"Oh bloody Hell," Lily grumbled as she made towards the blank faced James. His hair looked even more messy than ever, and he had bags underneath his eyes, as if he was more tired that he was. _Suits him right though_, Lily though. _He was the one who got us into this mess in the first place._

"Hello Potter," she said as she sat down next to him, situating her chair so that it was as far away from him as possible. She was aware of all the looks she was being given. "Have a nice day so far?"

"Oh you know it," James said dryly, opening up his Transfiguration book to the correct page. He too was sentient to all the stares. "How about you? Have you been cornered in the Loo yet?" He looked at her, his blue eyes holding none of his usual humor.

Decided to lighten the mood a bit, Lily smiled and asked sweetly, "You were only cornered in the bathroom? Lucky you." Then she too opened up her book, looking over at James' book to get the right number.

"Funny, Evans," James replied, just as Professor McGonagall walked into the room. She looked strait at them with a stern and upset look.

"Evans, Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you once class is over, to discuss your meeting last night." She looked at the other students, and snapped, once she saw where they were looking, "Everyone, turn to page one hundred thirteen in your notebooks."

With a sinking heart, Lily looked down at her book. She was on the right page.

It was nice to know that James was right for once.

****

"Would you like to explain how this happened?" The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry asked, sitting behind his desk. "Especially after I told you two to stay away from each other?"

"Nothing happened, Professor," Lily got out before James could even open his mouth. "Although some rumors might tell you differently."

"Well, despite what some rumors may say, that still doesn't explain how you two ended up on a couch together." He looked towards Lily and saw that she was looking down at her lap, then turned towards James. "Well?"

"I don't know how it happened," Lily once again interrupted James. "I just woke up." She didn't mention the dream that she had, and even if he asked, Lily doubted she would have told him anyway.

"Well, a lot of help that does us, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, for once in his life, snapping at Lily. Hearing his tone, Lily looked even more upset.

"I can explain, Professor," James said, finally getting a word in. "I doubt that Evans.. er, _Lily _would remember much anyway." He looked to Dumbledore, to Lily, and then back to Dumbledore.

"What do you mean, Potter?" Lily asked, wondering why he had just called her by her first name. "You didn't do anything to me, did you?" Seeing the dubious look that James was giving her, she said, somewhat loudly, "Hey! I wouldn't put it past you."

In return, James just rolled his eyes and settled into his chair, getting ready to tell his and Lily's story.

(A/N This is the point in the chapter that Melissa would normally stop, but since she wrote such a bad chapter last time, she's gonna make it up to you! Aren't you lucky?!)

"Well, it started last night, after the, erm... meeting. I left to catch up with Lily, and...."

__

"Lily!" James yelled, trying to catch up with the red head that was running away from him. "Lily! Wait up!" He sped up, and in no time, he caught up with her. "You know, you run pretty fast... for a girl."

The glare she sent him could have frozen over Hell. "Yea, well, Quidditch will do that to you." She was silent as he walked next to her, catching his breath. 

"So..." James said after a moment, running a hand through his hair. "Do you want to talk?"

Lily looked at him like he was crazy; and maybe he was, for insinuating that she would want to. "No, I don't want to talk_, James. In fact, all I want to do is leave here, and forget all about what happened in there." She scoffed at him. "Talk. What a moron." _

"I should have known you would be a bitch about it," James said after a moment. "I'm just trying to be nice, and you have to be all snappish at me."

"Snappish?" She cried incredulously. "SNAPPISH?!_ James, you asshole, I just realized that I'm going to have to... well, YOU KNOW, with you, and I'm going to have to marry you, and I'm going to have a _**goddamn kid with you!** _You honestly think I want to _talk_?"_

"Well, once you put it that way...." James said, just as Lily grabbed her throat. It was then that he got a good look at her; she was looking slightly green, as if she was sick, and her green eyes were darting all over the place. "Evans, are you OK?"

Before Lily could answer, she sunk to the floor, unconscious. 

"And from there, I took her to the Gryffindor Common Room, since the sick bay was probably closed off at the moment. I laid her on the couch, and made sure that something bad didn't happen to her." James looked up, and, seeing the looks that both the professor (A/N Sorry, Gilligan's Island moment. hehe) and Lily were giving him, he cried, "It's true! I didn't do anything after that."

"That still doesn't help me understand why we ended up on the same couch, James," Lily said. And once the words were out of her mouth, she realized that she had used his Christian name. No one seemed surprised at the comment.

"No, you're right, Lily, it doesn't. I think I probably just ended up falling asleep. I can assure you both, _nothing _else happened."

"Thank you, James," Lily said quietly. She was looking at her lap again.

"What did you say?" James said, sounding like he genuinely hadn't heard what she had said. "I didn't hear you."

"I said thank you, you prat," Lily snapped, glaring at him. And then, without another word to the Headmaster or James, she picked up her bag and walked out the door.

****

Ok, I'm really tired right now. I had my first cheerleading practice of the season ::looks at the clock on her computer:: yesterday, and I really need to get some sleep. So if things sound a bit rushed, sorry. I wanted to get this chapter over with so I could go to sleep. 

Also, if you have any idears, (yes, I DID just say 'idears') for this little ficcy, please tell me; I've managed to get myself into a bit of writers' block again. Ooops. ::ducks head as a bottle is thrown at her::

Right-o, I think my lack of sleep had screwed something up in my brain; I am actually pretending that there are people that care!

BTW! You need to read two fics, or else I'll sic my dogs on you. :P One is Drive me Crazy, by _Aus_. And the other is one of my own, Loving, and Lying. We both need more reviews for our oh so good fics! 

Feel free the IM me or Email me at Reader202@aol.com. I really need some new friends. lol

Wow, I am REALLY afraid right now.

Peace

Melly Mel-Mel (First of the Geeks)


	7. Information Sorely Recieved

Author's Notes: Well... I'm back. After my severe case of writers' block, my sister deleting my chapter, and then backspacing everything I had written for this chapter, I have decided to get the ball in motion, get my butt in gear. In other words, I'm writing this chapter, whether you want me to or not.

  
****

  
Sunlight flittered in through the closed window, causing soft semi-circles to dance all over the sleeping Lily Evans' face. Her red curls blended in with the maroon pillow-covering, and her face was the perfect picture of serenity. There was no fire dancing in her emerald eyes for once, as they were closed, not trying to fight the pestilence that was sleep.  
  
It really was too bad that it was so sorely interrupted by the ringing of her alarm clock. Groaning against the light that, not moments before, made her look so ethereal and otherworldly, she slammed her hand down upon the timepiece. After blinking a few minutes to get the drowsiness out of her system, Lily lightly scrapped her feet on the floor, searching silently for her slippers. Once her feet were them, she slowly made her way towards the bathroom.  
  
Something struck her as odd about the routine, and it wasn't until she was a few feet away from the bathroom door that she realized what it was. No one else in her dorm was here. No soft snores from Bekki's bed, no tossing and turning from Melissa's. Tasha's quiet was quieter than usual.   
  
This struck Lily as odd. No one was ever up before Lily, since she usually got up early to finish any of her Head Girl duties. It was certainly something when all of her dorm mates were up and ready before her, even counting the elusive Isley Doman who was rarely up before breakfast was over. She was reminded of something Melissa had said their first night at Hogwarts.  
  
_"I'm not going to make it at this bloody school," Melissa moaned. "I never wake up before ten on normal days. How do they expect me to wake up at eight?"   
_  
Suddenly, Lily had a horrible thought. Maybe James went up into her dormroom¹ and set her clock back an hour or two. She knew that any one of her friends would have covered for her, even the still upset Bekki. They stuck together, Lily's little posé, even if they weren't on the best of terms. But Lily prided herself in having not missed on day of school thus yet of the year; it was now the middle of December.   
  
Lily was able to convince herself that somehow, James had tampered with her alarm clock, or had kept her sleeping for longer than she normally had. "That bastard," she growled to no one in particular. It took her no longer than five seconds to realize that she had to run down those stairs and just make sure that she hadn't missed any of her classes due to James Potter's insufferableness.

  
In the state that she was, Lily didn't even realize that she was heading down the stairs in nothing more than her pajamas. She hadn't taken a shower yet, and her red curls were plastered to odd places on her head. The only thing on her mind was the possibility that she had sullied her record of absences. 

  
As she whirled down the steps that led to the Common Room, her night-gown flaring out behind her, Lily's mind was on a one way track. Oh, that insufferable Potter! Couldn't he just leave her alone? It wasn't long until she was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room.

If she had thought that everyone being missing from her dorm was an odd thing, then she was in for a big shock, for every member of Gryffindor was in the Common Room. James and his pals sat on one of the couches, a few of their followers stationed around them. The first years were huddled up over by the tables, and the rest of the years milled around the room. Lily's friends were sitting on the window seat, all looking very disoriented. Lily rushed over to them.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as she stopped in front of them. It wasn't everyday that all of Gryffindor Tower got together. Unless of course there was a tremendous win in Quidditch, but there hadn't been a match that they had been in for over a month. Celebration was ruled out.

"I dunno," Bekki said, looking up from her hand. She had stifled a yawn before she had spoken. 

Next to her, Melissa nodded. "Yea. Professor McGonagall just came into our rooms and ordered us to get up. She tried to get you up, but you were dead to the world."

That last thing shocked her. Normally she was a light sleeper, always waking up even at the drop of a pin. What had happened? Once again her mind wandered over to James Potter, who was, at the moment, flirting with a fifth year student. 

"That ass," she grumbled. "Obviously there is an emergency and all he can think of is se-" She was cut off by Tasha's joking tone.

"Are you jealous, Lily? You did, after all, sleep with him." She gave her a little wink.

Hearing the words, Lily blew up at her. "Merlin's beard!" She yelled. "I wish everyone would just stop this nonsense! Nothing happened!"

"But that doesn't really account for the fact that you're pregnant." 

Lily spun around to see who had dared utter those words. It was Edana Neward, Lily's only female nemesis. Edana was in the sixth year, and looked almost exactly the same as Lily. It was said that she was jealous of Lily and her good grades, and the fact that she was on the Quidditch team (she had wanted to be on ever since her second year). But perhaps the thing that Edana was most envious of was the attention that James gave Lily. 

Lily glared at her. "Yes, pregnant. You know it's true. But how in the Hell did I get pregnant when I didn't have bloody sex with James Potter?"

Edana in turn glared at her. "Well it sure wasn't immaculate conception."

Lily opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by the portrait hole flying open to reveal Professor McGonagall. She and Edana both turned their heads quickly to see the very flustered professor make her way towards the fireplace to stand in front of all the students.   
  
From all the way across the room Lily could see that her favorite teacher was looking very upset. Her normally tight bun looked hurried and unfinished and was loose around the base of her neck. Her clothes looked rumbled and slept in, and she had bag under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"I have some very bad news, children," she said, starting her sermon. She started to ring her hands. "It has come to my attention, and that of all the other professors that one of our very best has been murdered." She swallowed. "Professor Mazur was found murdered in his office today. He was decapitated."

A gasp went up around the tower, and more than one of the female students fainted. Edana looked like she was about to be sick. "This was brought to our attention earlier this morning by a wandering seventh year student." Her eyes darkened and Lily suddenly knew that it was a Slytherin. 

"We still haven't found the culprit, and until we do, there will be no classes." There were mixed emotions through all of the Gryffindors, and, sensing that she had best finish her speech, Professor McGonagall sought out Lily and James. "Will the Heads and Prefects please come to Professor Dumbledore office once they are ready?" 

And so it was finished. Their Transfiguration teacher walked across the Common Room and swiftly existed the room. As soon as the portrait swung shut the entire population of Gryffindor went up in an uproar. Many of the girls started crying, most of the boys swore, and a few of the girls that hadn't fainted before promptly did so. Only Lily was different; she made her way over to James. 

At first he didn't see her. He was busy telling everyone around him that he was going to find out whoever kill their professor and "make them pay". In fact, it took a hearty shove from Sirius to let James know that she was standing above them. Seeing her, he groaned. "What the Hell do you want, Evans?" 

Instead of answering, she baled up her fist and jabbed it into James's chin. Once again, Gryffindor Common Room was silent. "You are the biggest ass known to man kind, James Potter. And I hope you rot in Hell!" With those words she stormed out of the Common Room much like she had that morning when she had awoken to find herself tied to a chair. All was perfectly still until they heard the tell-tale slam of the Girls' Dormitory door.

For a second James wasn't sure how to respond, but he finally decided to continue talking about his plans at condemnation for the culprit. After a few seconds, everyone followed suit and continued what they had been doing as well. 

Upstairs on her bed, Lily cried and dragged the covers over her head. Just what was the world coming to?

***

Ok yea, cool. Another chapter. It's extremely short, yes I know. But I just wanted to get it up in time for Christmas, and I wont be here tomorrow so.. yea.. Today was the day to write! 

Plus, I had to leave a good place for me to start up the next chapter. So yea.. What did ya think!? Tell me in a review!

Oh, and if anyone can tell me how to fix my _Author Alert_ so that I can.. alert you when I have a new chappy up I will dedicate my next chapter to you. Yes, I am bribing you. Heh!

Thank a bunch for reading and reviewing!

Melissa


End file.
